


Legacy

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, White Collar
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Neal Caffrey, British Neal Caffrey, Family Secrets, Gen, Parselmouth Neal Caffrey, Parselmouths, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Neal Caffrey:Conman, Thief, Flirt, Noble, Wizard(?)
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487213
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas). Log in to view. 



Peter froze partway through a speech as Neal's mobile rang. "Really?" He demanded as Neal picked up.

Neal just gave a sheepish shrug as his accent shifted slightly, picking up a subtle lilt, "Tad? Mhm... yeah. I'm still on house arrest." He snorted, "No I'm not going to slip it just because Uncle Haerviu is pissing you off." He plucked a pen from the breast pocket of the nearest agent and started scribbling down an address, "That's within my radius. I'll see you lot this weekend then." A pause, "Seven o'clock sounds great. Hang on." He motioned for the file Peter was still holding, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about someone smuggling Heroin into New York inside snakes would you?" A smirk pulled at his lips, "Brilliant. Thanks Tad. If you could get him to fax those files over. Uh-huh. FBI building address." Peter's eyes narrowed at the hiss that spilled past Neal's lips next, before he abruptly hung up and spun to grin at the others. "Turns out my Family's been investigating the case already. Their files should be on the way."

"You have family in the Mob then?" Diana queried.

Neal snorted, "Nope. Haerviu's a consultant for MI6." He shrugged, "Turns out they had him investigating something else, and our case crossed his path, there should be no issue with him sharing it."

"MI6?" Peter demanded.

"Yep." Neal gave him an innocent look, "You didn't know?"

"I thought you were an orphan."

"I was. Tad adopted me when I was nine."

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to figure out how the series will eventually end... and how relationships will take place. Thought I'd trial this one for y'all and see what you think.


End file.
